One of the most popular supports for docks, boathouses and other structures on water are solid blocks of foam plastic. These floatation units have been attached to wooden decks and boathouses by various methods such as plastic straps, metal straps and various fasteners. These blocks of foam plastic are constantly in contact with water and eventually deteriorate and become waterlogged. When this happens, the foam plastic must be replaced with new blocks of foam plastic. Disposal of the old foam plastic blocks has become a serious problem. Often, the old foam plastic blocks are simply released onto the body of water. Because the blocks are made of polymers, they do not break down in the environment. The free floating blocks are an eyesore and can be a danger to boats.
What is needed is a floatation system that will withstand contact with water, will not deteriorate when exposed to the weather, and be durable enough to withstand normal impact abuse associated with floatation devices. In addition, the floatation system should be capable of recycling used foam plastic blocks.